Ragnarok the Animation Episode 06
Dare ni mo Watashi no Jama wa Sasenain dakara (誰にも私の邪魔はさせないんだから) Because I Won't Let Anyone Get in My Way Date Aired: 4 May 2004 Previous Episode → 05 Next Episode → 07 Synopsis Prontera. For some reason, Yuufa refuses to go inside the inn for the night, and Roan is getting concerned. Meanwhile, the rest of the party looks on, as Yuufa points out that his onii-san Keough is still alive and she is determined to find him. This causes a small argument between Roan and Yuufa, which Takius ends with a slap in Roan's face. Takius then reminds Yuufa of the challlenges involved in looking for Keough and Yuufa manages to calm down. Later that night, after visiting Yuufa as she cries in her sleep, Roan heads downstairs to meet up with the others, who are at the pub. He receives an apology from Takius, who hit him earlier just to calm Yuufa down, and he then confronts Iruga about Keough. Keough tries to evade the conversation, but he decides to answer Roan, telling him that it is not Keough; the enemy he encountered is called "Haze". Judia joins the conversation and finds out that before she joins Iruga, he, Roan, Yuufa and Keough once belonged to a party themselves. Roan then retells the story of how he and Yuufa trained as Novices, and becoming a Swordsman and an Acolyte respectively. He also recollects on their journey to Glast Heim, where Keough is supposed to have sacrificed himself for their safety. The next day, Yuufa wakes up from a dream involving her brother Keough. Later, Roan wakes up and goes to check Yuufa in her room. He finds out that Yuufa is nowhere to be found in her room and warns Iruga about it. Meanwhile, Yuufa goes to look for Keough alone. She ends up being ambushed by Goblins, whom she manages to fend off until their leader comes and overwhelms her. As she is about to receive the killing blow, the Goblins are intimidated by someone in the distance. Seemingly like in the dream Yuufa had earlier, she goes to the person who shared the same silhouette as her brother, who turns and shows his masked face. As he reaches for Yuufa's hand, Iruga suddenly strikes out of nowhere. He fends off a Magnum Break and shields Yuufa, telling her that the person he met is not his brother. Yuufa falls to the man's control and approaches him; she only manages to regain control of her actions when Roan appears and warns him of the man in front of them. The man laughs and unleashes an army of Goblins led by the Goblin Leader; Roan and the others manage to fend off the Goblins and they watch the mysterious man vanish into a thick fog. As Yuufa broods over their discovery, Maaya receives news from a Merchant that something happened in Alberta, her hometown. Adapted From Adapted from? which chapter of manga and/or novel Referbacks references to previous episodes Trivia Ragnarok Online References *Swordsmen like Roan undergo intense training in the Swordsman Guild Headquarters in eastern Izlude, a small island town which also acts as an access point to other places in the Kingdom of Rune-Midgard like Alberta. Meanwhile, Acolytes participate in holy rites to become an Acolyte in the Prontera Church. In Ragnarok Online terms, this is called a job change quest. *'Kafra Association's Storage Service' acts as a temporary bank for items which adventurers deem as too tedious to carry around. With a fixed charge, certain Kafra can offer this service, and there is no limits in which item can be stored using this service. New Monsters *'Pupa' - a monster which is shaped like a round cocoon. Fabres become Pupa after a certain age and Pupa hatch into Creamy, a butterfly-like creature after some time. Pupa is notorious for its durability and can drench starting adventurers in sticky slime when killed. *'Mandragora' - a plant monster with long tendrils which wrap around unsuspecting victims. Its features resemble a pitcher plant. *'Goblins and the Goblin Leader' - a race of small mischievous creatures who adorn their faces with masks. They also equip themselves with a variety of weapons, ranging from daggers to maces. Their leader wears a cape and has a halberd as a weapon. Quotes Category:Episodes